


Good Colour On You

by hopefulundertone



Series: enmity of ages- past, present, future [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Gallifrey, M/M, Prank War, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei played a prank on Theta, who has just discovered it. Chasing ensues. And revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Colour On You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation, just a mighty need for Academy era fluff.

* * *

It was a gentle day on Gallifrey. The sun shone mildly down, and a cool wind blew through the grasses and branches, rustling the silver leaves. A black-haired teen sat at his desk at the window of his dorm, studiously scribbling at his notes, brows furrowed in concentration as he nibbled at his bottom lip. Everything was quiet, until- "KOSCHEI!" The Timelord who went by said name's head snapped up, and he smirked. Leaping up onto his desk, he shoved the window up and jumped out, dropping and rolling on the grass not too far below, pausing and sniggering. A second later, his door slammed open and he was off and running, robes billowing around him as he laughed, hearing an outraged yell from behind. The grass rustled as he risked a glance over his shoulder, to see Theta, his best friend, chasing him furiously. His eyes flicked back, and he narrowly avoided smashing into the low wall, instead vaulting over it and continuing to sprint, howling with laughter. He'd made it to the top of Efras, a low hill just outside the Academy, before Theta caught up with him, jumping onto his back and causing them both to tumble down the hill, coming to rest at the foot. Koschei looked up at his friend, eyes wild with laughter as he chuckled breathlessly, gazing at the Timelord straddling him, whose hair was a shocking cerulean and fuchsia. "Koschei, you devil! What was that for?" "Aw, it was just a harmless prank. Just a bit of dye!" "It's pink and blue!" "It's a good colour on you." That earned him a good-natured flick in the ear, and Theta rolled off, lying in the trampled grass next to him. "You have to admit it was pretty funny." "My hair is pink and blue! How did you even- each hair is an alternate colour, what-" Koschei smirked, leaning over to press his lips to Theta's, effectively quieting him. There was a moment of stunned silence, and Koschei paused, wondering- had he gone too far- before a slender hand slipped into his. A smile spread across his face and he propped himself up on his elbows, leaning over to kiss him properly, feeling Theta's lips moulded perfectly to his own, hesitant at first, but quickly reciprocating when Koschei didn't draw away, hand creeping to his neck to draw him closer. They lay there for a while, bodies fitted together like jigsaw pieces, watching the red and orange sky fade to violet, and specks of silver begin to shine through, before walking back to the Academy and sneaking back in, exchanging another quick kiss before getting into bed. That wasn't to say Theta had forgiven and forgotten. Koschei shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he opened his trunk a week after to find all his clothes-every single article, even socks- a shockingly bright shade of purple, leaving him to explain somewhat embarrassedly to his professors why they weren't the standard crimson. Theta's only comment: "It's a good colour on you."


End file.
